paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-pup
bio pepper is a male golden retriever owned by a old lady named may. he is not related to the Pepper.jpg Hlhji;i;o'.jpg Black sp.png|Black spider pup 028.JPG|Pepper female pepper on this site. he used to live on the street, but May adopted him, he loves hanging with the other pups, but when he hears a cry for help he runs into a alley and changes into, spider-pup! a super pup with all of spider-mans powers plus the power to read minds at will but he peffers not to. He's a Christian and his spider sense he believes is the Holy Spirit warning him of danger. He's the leader of the league of incredible super pups. He will appear in pawbusters, teenage mutant ninja pups and extreme pawbusters and if I get the time his own story the amazing spider-pup. he is also the only dof in adventure bay that sleeps on a human toddler bed. (may really spoils him) Personality Pepper likes to act cocky, but on the inside he's all heart and trys his best to help others. he always trys to be kind to females, even the ones who would hurt him. Pepper loves spider-man books and is always trying to get his hands on as many as he can. he has a crush on a female Golden Retriever named Brittany (later then get married). Unlike Peter Parker Pepper is almost never down in the dumps and always has a happy out look. he is almost completly fearless and never fears for himself. But he fears for his friends and family thats one of the reasons he keeps his secret, secret. he has a thing for swinging around at night it seems so peaceful, when really it can be full of danger to him, and his friends. Powers Pepper's powers are lot like spider mans but his spider sense is much more powerful Wall crawling his wall crawling powers match spider mans and it takes tons to move him from place Spider sense His spider sense is much more powerful then his other powers. not only does it warn him when danger's near. but if he focus's on one thing he can track it. and if it's alive he can read it's mind Webs he has organic webs and he has learned how to turn it into web nets. and swing with them Black suit at one point in his adventures Pepper came across the Venom symbiote and it grafted with his boby for a time. After he got rid of it he added a setting on his collar that would turn his suit into a copy of the venom suit likes the paw patrol micheal w smith music spider-man annoying his friends and crooks reading comics about spider-man Night time dislikes Kidnappers and murders people forgeting his name dum cats when some jerk pupnaps brittany Vampires and other blood sucking things confession boxs (he really hates them) solo adventures Spider-pup vs. slender man The haunting of spider-pup the shadow of adventure bay quotes "do my best, let God do the rest" "charge!!!!" "I'm no puny mutt, I'm Spider-pup" "nyah nyah nuh nyah nyah" "woo hoo hoo" voice actor Tobey Maguire the man who played Peter parker/Spider-man in the 2002 spider man movie girlfriend Brittany is pepper's girlfriend in later storys And in even later story's he marries her and they have one daughter they name Angel other spider-pups /Morty/ Spider-pup 2099 Pip the Spider-wolf Spider-pup noir (no page for him sorry) gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Dimension X-10-78-4